You are Mine
by Atsuki-chan1
Summary: Yaoi. When Jenrya goes to university he never counted on catching a certain senior’s eye and being blackmailed into becoming his ‘pet’. RyryaJenryo and slight Jenkato. Rating will go up for later chapters. Alternate universe so some OOCness.
1. Arrival

Atsuki: I'm back and this time it's not a one-shot. Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed those fics, you've all been so nice! Oh and Bboyz and KimMi1 are still alive! I love you both!  
Ryo: I get to molest my beautiful Jenrya! (Drools at the thought)  
Atsuki: But not yet  
Ryo: (glares at her) You suck!

* * *

**Title: **You are Mine 

**Pairings: **Ryrya, slight Jenkato

**Summary: **When Jenrya goes to university he never counted on catching a certain senior's eye and being blackmailed into becoming his 'pet'.

**Warnings: Rating will definitely go up in later chapters because this fic will include Jenrya torture, an evil, manipulative, blackmailing Ryo, violence, bondage sex and lots more stuff like that BUT…**

…This chapter is safe

**Dedicated to the people who reviewed Nobody's Perfect especially KimMi1,I know you're gonna love this **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

"Wow! This place is incredible! It's so big!"

Jenrya shook his head as he hauled his suitcase out of the car. Shuichon was always like this, excited about anything and everything. She turned to him smiling.

"I almost can't believe it. My brother is going to Dasari University. You getting so old!" teased the pink haired girl poking him. The older boy swatted her hand away.

"Hey," came a voice, "is this yours?

"Huh?" Jenrya turned and couldn't help but stare at the owner of the voice. With a tall lean muscular frame, soft looking spiky brown hair and a heart stopping smile he was absolutely stunning. The brunette looked up from the book in his hand, mischievous bright blue eyes locking with Jenrya's own silvery grey ones.

"Thanks," murmured Jenrya, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"No problem," replied the older boy, "and if you're looking for the office, it's over there."

"Oh, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

While they were waiting in line at the office, Shuichon decided to pounce.

"He's hot."

"W-what!"

"The brunette; the one we just met, he's hot!"

"And definitely too old for you," stated her brother, giving her a piercing look which the pink haired girl simply ignored.

"I know, I know but he's not too old for you," She smiled up at her brother mischievously as he sighed, irritated.

"Shuichon! This is not a fanfic written by some twisted yaoi fangirl! Just what do you hope to achieve with that statement. That'll I'll suddenly decide I've fallen in love, hop into bed with the guy and start having wild raunchy sex with him."

"Not necessarily sex! I'm not stupid, that never happens in real life! Give me some credit!"

Jenrya smiled in relief but it soon faded after hearing the next part.

"…but maybe just, you know, some heavy making out with lots of groping and frantic tugging at clothes that could possibly lead to sex or at least foreplay?"

"Shuichon!"

"Next please."

Jenrya flushed turning to the woman who luckily had appeared not to have overheard the siblings' conversation.

"Name please?"

"Lee Jenrya."

She typed in a few things and then reached behind her to get some things which she handed to Jenrya.

"Here's your class timetable, student ID and room key. You're in room 205. You're roommates a senior called Ryo Akiyama. He's such a wonderful boy, very friendly and caring and smart and…"

Jenrya raised an eyebrow, cutting off her rambling as her thanked her. Akiyama…where had he heard that name before? It sounded so familiar.

**At Room 205**

"Hey this place is pretty nice," said Shuichon as she jumped up and down on the bed, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!"

Jenrya shook his head smiling. Shuichon could never lose her childishness completely. Sitting down he began to unpack when he found something that was slightly…disturbing to say the least.

"Shuichon…" began Jenrya slowly, "Why are there yaoi doujinshi mangas in my bag?"

"Hm? Oh, I put them there; they're mine!" replied Shuichon grinning.

"And just what are they doing in my bag?" asked Jenrya picking one up and opening it only to slam it closed after glimpsing a picture of two naked males in an very….passionate position.

"Ideas!" exclaimed the younger girl happily; a bit too happily.

"Ideas?" repeated her brother raising an eyebrow; almost afraid to ask he ventured on, "Ideas for what exactly?"

"Oh come on Jen! You're a college freshman boarding at the school and you're surrounded by loads of hot guys! You can't tell me you're not expecting to get a little action?"

"I'm here to learn Shuichon, not to get a boyfriend and the kind of 'action' in those mangas is definitely not what I'm looking for. I mean, is what they do in those things even possible!"

"Hmm….actually I don't know." Before Shuichon could ponder this further the door was thrown open and someone walked in.

It was the brunette from earlier!

"Hey, so are you my new room mate?" asked Ryo eyes gleaming mischievously as he smiled, walking over to them.

"Yeah, I'm Lee Jenrya. Nice to meet you," said Jenrya bowing his head slightly.

"Polite but confident too, now that's interesting. Most of the new ones are normally overly shy or overly arrogant."

"So you find my brother interesting?" asked Shuichon slyly causing the brunette to look at her.

"Oh, definitely," he replied mimicking her mischievous smirk with one of his own. Jenrya glanced between the two suddenly feeling the urge to run.

"Don't be fooled by appearances. My brother may generally act like a seme but he's pretty too so I think he could probably play the part of an uke too," informed Shuichon grinning.

"SHIUCHON!"

"Umm, well I gotta go if I'm gonna catch the last train back to Shinjuku so see ya!" rushed the pink haired girl before rushing out the door to escape her brother's wrath.

Jenrya growled and got up to close the door dreading having to face Ryo after that humiliating comment. He never should have let her near Ruki and Juri. Damn yaoi fangirls!

"Sorry about her, she's…" The sensation of warm breath ghosting over his ear caused him to trail off.

"Hmm….she's right, you're very pretty,"murmured the brunette, smirking as a blush crept its way onto the younger boy's cheeks.

Reaching past the blue haired freshman, he opened the door and stepped through, one thought in his mind as he walked along the hall.

'_This is definitely going to be fun.'_

_

* * *

_

Atsuki: I know this chapter is really short and crappy but don't worry, it gets longer and better.  
Ryo: And I become evil!  
Atsuki: Yeah it's much more fun later. Well, you know what to do, review! ...please? (Makes the puppy dog eyes)


	2. Waiting and Warnings

Atsuki: Yay! Back with another chapter! Hope you like it!

Ryo: And surprisingly, she got loads of reviews

Atsuki: Now I know who all the perverts are. Hands up who's reading this fic now because of the warning in the first chapter reviewers hands shoot up Like I thought.

Ryo: But hey if they're perverts for reading it, what are you for writing it?

Atsuki: Umm…sweatdrops and grins A super pervert!

* * *

**Title: **You are Mine

**Pairings: **Ryrya, slight Jenkato

**Summary: **When Jenrya goes to university he never counted on catching a certain senior's eye and being blackmailed into becoming his 'pet'.

**Warnings: Rating will definitely go up in later chapters because this fic will include Jenrya torture, an evil, manipulative, blackmailing Ryo, violence, bondage sex and lots more stuff like that BUT…**

…This chapter is safe also (It's the 3rd chapter that things start to happen )

**Disclaimer: -** I **don't** own Digimon but the word bluenette I **made up** because if enough people were born with blue hair I'm sure it would be a word

* * *

**Chapter Two: Waiting and Warnings**

"Hey, what are you so happy about?"

"Hmm?" replied Ryo absentmindedly, not bothering to turn around. Sei arched an eyebrow at the lack of response and turned to see what had the brunette so entranced. Spotting the other boy's eyes locked on Jenrya, a smirk flitted across his lips.

"Checking out the freshman already? Here I thought the great Ryo was too mature for…what was it you called them? Oh yeah, snot nosed, spineless brats with brains the size of fleas and egos the size of Everest."

This remark got a better response. Sighing as he took one last look at the bluenette, Ryo swivelled round and whacked Sei across the head.

The blond rubbed his head, glaring at his friend. "What the hell was that for!"

"Never group my pet with those snivelling idiots," replied Ryo coolly. This statement surprised the other to say the least.

"You've had you're eye on him already, since when?"

"The first day back."

The senior glanced over at the younger boy again. "Doesn't really seem like your type."

"He's not." Another voice joined the conversation. The blond glanced up and was met with a pair of stunning purple eyes.

"Hey Ritsu, so what do you know about our Ryo's new love interest?"

She dumped down her bag and flopped into a seat opposite them.

"Damn it, this school sucks! Even with all the generous donations and funding it gets every single damn year, the canteen seats are always the same, hard and crappy."

The long haired boy sighed. "Ritsu focus!"

"What? Oh yeah, Ryo's new love interest! Well anyway, like I said, he's the complete opposite of Ryo's usual prey. We're agreed that the guy likes his fucks to be cute and clueless because it's easier to manipulate although until I met them I never believed there could be people _that _naïve."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I mean, where the hell does he get them all? They don't even mind that he's screwing six other people. I know he dates some real sluts but honestly even the innocent, romantic ones let him get away with it to gain his affection."

"Hey, I'm still here so you stop referring to me in third person."

They blinked and looked at him before shrugging and going back to their conversation. Ryo rolled his eyes and went back to his new favourite past time: undressing Jenrya with his eyes.

""Well he is smart-" began Ritsu.

"Or maybe the school's just full of twits." finished Sei.

"Anyway we're getting off track! So you wanted to know about this new kid right? Well, his name is Lee Jenrya, he won a scholarship here, he's a martial artist and he's Ryo's room mate!"

"Well I guess the room mate thing explains how they met but that's kind of unusual no? A freshman rooming with a senior, I mean."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"It's fate. He's destined to be mine," interrupted Ryo while the other two rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, Jenrya's really smart and a great strategic martial artist. I saw him yesterday in the gym take down a sophomore twice his size. The guy's incredible and from what I can tell completely uninterested in dating."

"Hey Ryo?" inquired Sei and Ryo glanced at him to show he was listening, "What if the guy's straight?"

Ryo shrugged allowing a small smirk a grace his lips. "What if he is? His sexuality doesn't have a choice in the issue and neither, for that matter, does he."

Sei and Ritsu shared a look at this statement.

"I just can't see why he interests you. You usually like to avoid having to put effort into getting people into your bed." Ritsu frowned looking over at the brunette, hoping for an explanation.

"I've decided to go for something a little more permanent. Sure it might be annoying at first but with a little training, he'll come around. I guarantee it."

Sei grinned and Ritsu muttered what sounded like "sadistic bastard" under her breath.

"Besides, he may generally act like a seme but he's pretty too so I think he could probably play the part of an uke too,"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that so?"

"His sister's words not mine. I think she's a yaoi fangirl."

"WHAT!" yelled Ritsu grabbing and shaking him, "One of my spiritual sisters was here and you didn't inform me! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME RYO!"

Sei turned away and tried to pretend he didn't know her.

Ryo meanwhile was trying to get her to let go. "She only stayed for a few minutes. Anyway, when I take possession of Jenrya, you'll be able to see a lot more of her."

She paused in her shaking for a minute to think about it. "Okay!"

The boys groaned at her cheerful face.

"See this is why I gave up on girls. Them and their damn mood swings are just too fucking unpredictable," pointed out the blond.

The purple eyed girl then proceeded to glomp him. "And I'm so glad you did Sei-kun! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to video tape those hot, horny moments between you and Yuki-chan!"

"Speaking of Yuki," interrupted Ryo, "Isn't that him over there being harassed by Keitaro?"

Immediately Sei looked over and stiffened. "Excuse me but I have to go and give Keitaro a lesson in respecting other people's property,"

With that said, he promptly made his way over to give Keitaro the ass kicking of a lifetime followed closely by Ritsu, who had whipped her camera out and was squealing something about possessive semes.

Smiling slightly at their antics, Ryo turned back to watch the object oh his desire. He glared as he watched his angel sling an arm around a brown haired kid.

'_Enjoy the closeness while you can Takato because the moment he steps back into our room, Jen-chan will be all mine.'_

"Takato, you can't honestly be telling me you believe that."

"But-"

Jenrya sighed "Takato, they're just rumours and you don't have to worry about me, I know how to take care of myself if he ever does try anything although I can't think why he would. Ryo doesn't seem like that type of person."

'Yeah but I bet he hasn't shown you his true colours yet.' thought Takato thinking back to the incident a few weeks ago.

* * *

**2 weeks ago**

"_Here it is room 205!" said Takato knocking on the door and hoping he wasn't too early. He heard the sound of footsteps and the door opened._

"_Hey Jenrya is it okay if we-" he looked up, "Oh, sorry I um must have got the wrong _room number. I'm looking for my friend Jenrya you see and-"

"Shower," interrupted Ryo with an irritated sigh.

"Huh?"

"Jenrya is in the shower." The senior repeated the words slowly as if talking to a very small and very stupid child. Takato almost frowned at this but stopped himself. It wouldn't be good to get on the bad side of Jenrya's room mate.

"Takato is that you?" came a voice and they both turned to see a door open and the bluenette walk out clad in nothing more than a towel around his waist.

Takato could help but stare at his friend. Before he could stop himself, he found his eyes roaming over Jenrya's body taking the silky looking tanned skin and lean physique. He definitely needed to stop gawking like this before he started drooling. Trying to avert his gaze anywhere else but the Chinese boy, his eyes rested on Ryo who was currently glaring at him.

"Just give me a minute to get changed and then we'll go okay?" asked Jenrya as he grabbed his clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

"S-sure, that's fine!"

The moment the door closed, Ryo grabbed the other brunette and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen up because I'm only going to warn you once. Keep your filthy hands off Jenrya. He is mine! So you can stop drooling over him because if anything more than friends happens between you two, I'll make sure you regret it!"

Hearing the bathroom door opening again, the older boy quickly let go of Takato, looking as if nothing had happened. As Jenrya passed him, he smiled warmly at him saying,

"Have fun and take care."

Takato winced at the memory. His friend had obviously there was something wrong but how could he tell him what had happened? That would mean having to admit his own attraction to the Chinese boy.

"Just be careful."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

As the bluenette headed back to his room, he began to ponder about what Takato had said. It's true they were just rumours but the thing about rumours is they always originate from fact.

'_But why should I be worried about who Ryo is having sex with, as long as it doesn't keep me up he can do what he wants.'_

Yawning, he barely registered the older boy come in the door behind him. However he did notice when he heard the door lock and felt arms encircling his waist.

"Now Jen-chan," purred Ryo, "Let's talk."

* * *

Ryo: And it cuts off just as we're getting to the good part.

Atsuki: Good stories take time to get going so go to sleep shoots him with tranquilizer gun so I can answer all my wonderful reviewers! (glomps them)

**Miranda **– Yes, it is fun! And it's going to get even more fun for Ryo that is. As for Jenrya well…hell would be better

**KittyBlue **- Get ready to drool again! The Jenrya molestation begins in the next chapter

**Li'ain **– Sankyuu! Shuichon appears in later chapters too to cause even more trouble and Ryo's evil intensifies

**Puppeh** – You like twisted stuff like that huh? Well then you'll love the new fic I'm working on. Got no direction and no end but full of twisted-ness but check my profile page for more on that. As for the warning I think everybody is sticking around because they read that.

**Growing Pain** – Will do! And I can guess what grabbed your attention grins

**Firehedgehog** – My first one word review! Ask and ye shall receive!

**SalimaLiAkiyama** – Thank you! I think they're cute too!

**KimMi1** – GOMEN! (hugs her) I'm glad you like the perverted-ness and sadistic-ness of Shuichon and Ryo! I've inspired you? That makes me feel all warm inside and don't worry about Ryo, he's just acting like the Ryrya pairing is superior but really he likes HaoxLyserg as much as I do (Ryo: I do not! hides doujinshi)

**Renaika56** – My first email review! Well email reminder to get off my butt and do some work but same difference! I'm glad you've got so interested.

**Max and Ray's Girl** – PLUSHIES! Wheee! hugs back I'm so glad you like the fic!

* * *

**For anybody who read Confused Love: - took it off for 2 author notes in the middle of the story to clarify stuff which really pissed me off especially since my computer crashed and I lost it so now I can't even upload it again. Just in case anyone is wondering what happened.**


	3. Blackmail

**In response to my very first flamer Naoru – **

Firstly I would like to thank you for the single part of you review that made sense and was helpful. I didn't realise there was no 'L' in the Japanese language and have remedied my mistake.

"**Could you consider presenting this fanfic to an editor before posting it on-line. Many of the decent authors on this site do so."** – Editor? Oh right you must mean beta reader because most proper editors require money. Well you may not know this but not all beta readers who speak English know that about the Japanese language.

"**Who is this person you call Akiyama Ryou? This is not Ryou, this is a pretentious asshole posing as him. Are you trying to write Millenniumon instead? The Ryou I know, both from the WonderSwan games and the anime, is not this kind of character."** – Well this is an alternate universe fic so of course characters are bound to be different. Oh you don't know how much I want to shut you up but I won't because I won't spoil things for my other readers

"Forcing people into seme or uke stereotypes is insulting to the characters. There's more to people than just what position they prefer and they don't strictly adhere to such stereotypes. As a homosexual, I am insulted. As a Ryou fan, I am insulted. Why not just add an Out of Character warning to the fic while you're at it?" – You're insulted as a homosexual and a Ryo fan? Well you've insulted me as a writer with this review! How dare you accuse me of forcing the characters into positions just to write a lemon! And if you're not that's what it sounds like. You've only read two chapters so what makes you think you can figure out the whole story from them? I, like many decent authors, actually have a plot.

Finally, I don't care what you think. It's my story, I write for me and anyone else who wants to read my stories. These stories are me having fun so I'll write it however the hell I please. Critics I'll take with open arms and a slightly battered ego but you are just a pest..

(Sighs and hugs the people who actually want to read her fic) Sorry about that everyone, please go ahead and read the fic.

* * *

**Warnings: Rating will definitely go up in later chapters because this fic will include Jenrya torture, an evil, manipulative, blackmailing Ryo, violence, bondage sex and lots more stuff like that BUT…**

…This chapter has nothing graphic (just evil blackmailing Ryo) but the fanfic rating will go up to M next chapter.

**Disclaimer: -** I **don't** own Digimon but the word bluenette I **made up** because if enough people were born with blue hair I'm sure it would be a word.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Blackmail**

Ryo felt the bluenette stiffen then relax slightly. In an instant Jenrya had removed older boy's arms and turned around. Refusing to be intimidated, the freshman looked directly at him and asked,

"Talk about what exactly?"

Ryo smiled. Jenrya was perfect; he'd reacted exactly how he'd hoped. Anyone else would have yelled or screamed or freaked out but his angel kept calm and was probably currently trying to anticipate his next move.

'_Maybe I won't have to give him much training after all; although…'_ he inwardly smirked, _'I'm hoping I'm wrong.'_

"We need to talk about your future Jen-chan," purred Ryo placing a hand on the Chinese boy's cheek, pleased when he gave a miniscule flinch at the touch, "and of course our relationship."

"Our relationship?" repeated Jenrya sceptically.

"Yes, our current relationship is so slow moving and formal. I think we should speed things up and get closer."

He bent his head, letting his lips brush the bluenette's ear with each whispered word.

"Much, much closer…"

Ryo was not surprised to find him pinned under the freshman whose face remained calm.

"Thanks but no thanks, this is as close as I would like to get,"

Ryo shook his head mockingly. "Jenrya, Jenrya, Jenrya….who said I was giving you a choice?"

Silver eyes only got a chance to widen in shock before Ryo quickly flipped their positions.

"What do you want?" hissed the bluenette squirming in his grip.

"Just a companion."

Jenrya's eyes narrowed. "You mean a fuck toy."

Ryo feigned a hurt look. "I'm only looking for a loyal friend."

The Chinese boy snorted. "You make it sound like I'm a dog."

"Except our training," whispered Ryo nuzzling the other's neck "is going to be far more intense."

"You can't force me to do anything."

He raised an amused eyebrow at this. "Oh is that so?"

The smaller boy suddenly smirked. "Yeah."

Dazed Ryo took a minute before he realized what had just happened. Had his pet actually thrown him off? That was unexpected.

'_Oh well, unpredictability just makes the game a lot more interesting."_

Jenrya stood a few feet away, fists slightly clenched, glaring at him.

Ryo stood up, casually dusting off his clothes. "I didn't think you were such a violent creature Jen-chan."

He saw the blue haired boy wince at the comment. "That was self defence. You can't scare me into submission. I'll make sure you don't get away with it."

The senior gave him a pitying look. "The thing is Jen-chan, I don't think you can stop me…well not unless you want your family to suffer."

He watched the younger student tense at those words. "What are you trying to say?"

"Your dad works for a computer development company called Iysonac doesn't he?"

Jenrya nodded slowly.

"Well how would you feel if he was, oh I don't know say, fired tomorrow?"

Silver eyes narrowed. "You're bluffing.

"On the contrary you'll find I'm not. You see, my father owns that company. All it takes is one little phone call."

Ryo smirked. He could practically hear the gears turning in the other's head as he tried to formulate some way out of this.

"There's no point trying to figure out a way out. Even if you somehow managed to convince the school or went to the police, nothing would happen. My father happens to be a very influential man."

The bluenette growled. He felt sick acknowledging the fact that there seemed to be no way out. His skin crawled at the thought of being Ryo's play thing but he had no choice. Ryo's dad would cover the whole thing up and his dad would lose his ob. His family would suffer because of him; Shuichon would suffer because of him.

The brunette smiled watching his pet's shoulders slump in defeat.

"We need some ground rules for this…arrangement."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at this statement. _'So my angel is trying to get some control back?'_

Jenrya wanted to growl as Ryo lay on the bed, completely disregarding the fact that he's said anything.

"Are you even listening?"

Ryo turned on his side to face him. "Of course, although I admit I'd rather you used it to moan my name is pure ecstasy but oh well, we'll get there soon enough."

He licked his lips at the blush that unwillingly made its way on to the younger boy's cheeks. "Come here."

"What about the rules?"

Ryo sighed. His pet could be very stubborn at times.

"Come here and then we'll discuss these rules although you have no power to make me follow them," Jenrya glared at him, "However if you're a good boy now, I'll humour you."

That last comment earned another glare from the bluenette who hesitated for a moment before walking over to Ryo's bed and gingerly sitting down at the edge of it. The brunette frowned before reaching up to pull the Chinese boy down so they were lying on their sides facing each other. He smiled wrapping his arms around Jenrya's lean frame.

"So, what are the rules?"

"Firstly, no public displays of affection."

Ryo pouted. "No groping or jumping you when other people are around? Oh well…then I've a few rules of my own."

"Which are?"

"You set aside some 'us' time everyday and outside school hours you tell me where you're going, who with, where to and when you'll be back."

The freshman angrily averted his eyes. "So you're taking away my freedom."

It was more a statement than a question.

"I just want to be safe. You just don't realise the amount of interest you'll attract do you?"

Jenrya raised an eyebrow at this last comment but refused to ask. "Also, don't touch Takato," said Jenrya and then seeing the look given to him added, "I've seen you glaring at him."

Ryo's grip tightened. "As long as he doesn't give me a reason to, I won't go near him."

Suddenly Ryo had a strange look in his eyes. "Jenrya, are you a virgin?"

The bluenette certainly hadn't expected that. "What!"

"Are you a virgin?"

The smaller boy's cheeks flushed red. "Yes."

Have you ever been in an intimate relationship with anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Now he was really blushing. Why the hell was Ryo even bothering to ask these questions? "…No."

There was a faint glimmer of surprise in the older boy's eyes. "So I'll be taking your first kiss?"

"I suppose so."

Gently Ryo pushed the other boy until he was lying flat on his back, the brunette leaning over him.

"What are you-?"

"Hush, its okay," murmured Ryo lifting a hand up to stroke the younger one's cheek, "I'll be gentle."

Slowly, the older boy lowered his head to brush his lips tenderly against Jenrya's. This kiss was chaste and sweet with none of the possessiveness Ryo's earlier actions had contained. Overwhelmed by the kiss, Jenrya actually found a small part of him enjoying the warmth of the other's lips against his.

He watched the other boy pull back; an unidentifiable emotion flickering in his eyes before it was replaced by a mischievous glint and his lips curved into a smirk.

"Now that that's over, we can get down to the real fun."

* * *

Atsuki: And I think I'll leave it there.

Ryo: You know, you spent almost a page yelling at that guy.

Atsuki: (Shrugs) He pissed me off

Ryo: So real fun… (Excited) That means I'm gonna get laid!

Atsuki: And now onto answering the reviews!

Ryo: (sing song) I'm gonna get some! I'm gonna get me some sex!

Atsuki: Better not tell him it's too early to go that far but there is some slightly graphic stuff (AKA torture) so the fic's rating is going up to M next chapter.

* * *

**Max and Ray's Girl** – PLUSHIES! Yay! hugs her Thank you and thank you for reviewing!

**Oceam** – Oh, it's one of my old reviewers from my first fic! I remember you! I know, normally its angst and fluff but this time I thought let's do torture! When you have a Jenkato fan reading your RyRy fic, you know you're doing something right.

**Kigen** – (squeals) SENSEI! You called me sensei! Oh that has such a nice ring to it: Atsuki-sensei. I like rare couples too although there are some popular pairings I can't help but love like SasuNaru. Yes! Ryo's always such a nice guy so an evil dominant Ryo is a nice change (plus it means some rough luv)

**KimMi1 **– You're reviews always make me laugh. I was actually thinking when I put Ritsu in "KimMi's definitely gonna like her" so I'm glad you do. ALL HAIL YAOI! Anyway, I'll try not to let Ryo rough Takato up too much. Ryo will simply have to punish Jen-chan for his any of Takato's interference with whips and chains and lovely things like that.

**Renaika** – I'm glad you liked it and I'll certainly keep up the good work. (Sighs happily) It's so nice that you take time to email me.

**Evil genius at work **– Oh yeah! Another old reviewer from my first fic! You missed my writing? Yay! I'm actually a good writer, go me! As for Nobody's Perfect, I've kinda backed myself into a corner wit that one so I may go and revamp it so I can actually finish it and write that lemon.


	4. First Session

Atsuki: And we're finally back! Sorry it took so long but my Internet died on me.  
Ryo: That and she's lazy  
Atsuki: Hey! (Whacks him) I'll have you know I had a lot of work these past weeks!  
Ryo: Which you kept putting off until the last minute.  
Atsuki: ...shut up...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if you haven't realised that by now then God forgot to include a brain when he made you.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: First Session**

In an instant Jenrya found his hands cuffed to the headboard of the bed. He shifted, uncomfortable with this new position. Ryo smiled.

"Don't struggle Jen-chan, you'll only make things worse for yourself and that would be a shame considering you might enjoy this."

The bluenette snorted at this. He glared up at him, inwardly wincing as the handcuffs dug into his skin. He'd definitely have bruises before the night was over.

"You're so pretty when you're angry," whispered Ryo stroking his cheek with mocking tenderness, smirking as the younger recoiled from his touch, "Such a fiery spirit just begging to be broken."

Jenrya refused to reply, instead settling for glaring at him. The brunette just laughed nuzzling his neck.

"So cute, so innocent and so _mine_," murmured Ryo biting down hard. The shorter boy let out a pained gasp at the abrupt action. He squirmed as the senior lapped at the wound seemingly in apology.

"I _will never_ belong to you."

Ryo ignored these words preferring to work on unbuttoning the other's shirt at which said other responded by struggling again. Ryo rolled his eyes at this futile rebellion and quickly diverted his attention by attacking the bluenette's mouth fiercely with his own. Using Jenrya's initial surprise to deepen the kiss, he ravaged his mouth while using one hand to continue undoing those annoying buttons. As he brought his other up to twist in the soft blue locks, he shivered in anticipation on the how that mouth would feel on another part of his body.

Jenrya cried out as the kiss was broken and his head forcefully jerked back allowing the senior to properly admire his graceful neck, perfect and unblemished save for the mark of ownership Ryo had given him earlier. The brunette smiled.

"Well maybe I should give you a few more reminders of who your master is."

That was the bluenette's only warning as lips descended once again on his neck sucking and biting at the soft skin there, the new bruises on his neck a sign of who held the power in their 'arrangement'. Ryo loved the taste of the freshman's skin, loved the way he would struggle despite it being pointless and the way Jenrya's body shuddered under his touch, the fear evident.

"Just give in….You can't win against me…"

"…"

The senior chuckled. _'Choosing to suffer in silence? How endearing'_

He let his hand slip under the unbuttoned shirt, watching Jenrya stiffen as his fingers grazed over a nipple. He tugged at it gently feeling the boy underneath him shudder.

"I know you like it," murmured Ryo, his warm breath tickling Jenrya's ear, "You may be able to lie but your body can't."

There was no response from the blue haired teen who had his eyes squeezed shut and was currently cursing his body for betraying him. The brunette frowned slightly. It wasn't any fun when his toy wasn't responding.

He smirked. _'Well this will definitely trigger a reaction'_

He bit savagely at the one nipple while bringing a hand up to harshly twist the other. Jenrya cried out feeling tears prick at his eyes. He squeezed them shut, refusing to give Ryo the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

He felt so filthy with Ryo's lips on his and those rough hands exploring his body. The brunette didn't want to humiliate him. He wanted to leave him a broken little doll.

His eyes opened. _'I won't let that happen.'_

The senior sat up after feeling the other's body stiffen and his lack of noises again. Looking into silver eyes, he saw that defiant look and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You just won't admit defeat, will you? You know, you're cute Jen-chan but this attitude of yours…"

There was muffled cry as the brunette slashed his nails across the soft expanse of skin.

"…needs a little re-working."

Jenrya hated that soft, patronizing voice Ryo used with him. He fervently prayed to anyone listening up there that something would stop this psycho, preferably a bolt of lightning.

"RYO-KUN!"

It appeared his prayers had been answered as the door burst open and slammed shut.

"Ryo! It's a disaster! Sei-kun's out of lube!"

The brunette stared at her. "And you would know this how?"

"Because I planted a camera in his room!" replied Ritsu way too cheerfully.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Fine, it's in the second drawer."

The purple haired girl rummaged around for a minute before finding it and holding it up triumphantly. "Oh yeah. There's also some student council meeting thingy you're supposed to go to. Something about it being really urgent but of course I was in the middle of a crisis so I had no time to ask more about such a trivial thing."

The older boy sighed and gave Jenrya an apologetic smile, "Sorry angel, that's all we've got time for I guess."

The smaller boy inwardly thanked whoever was listening up there as Ryo got up and went into the bathroom to change.

As soon as Ryo left for the meeting, Ritsu turned to Jenrya and squealed.

"Hi, hi, hiya! I'm Ritsu! You can call me Ritsu! And I know you! You're Jenrya, Ryo's uke! You're so cute! And- Oh?" She stopped in her rant after noticing the position he was in, "That looks kinda uncomfortable. Want me to get the key?"

The bluenette blinked. "Umm…yes please?"

"He always keeps it in the first drawer."

She grinned, pulling it out and unlocking the handcuffs. Jenrya sat up rubbing his wrists. His arms ached a little from the position Ryo had forced him into. Ritsu stepped back, frowning as she looked over him properly for the first time since her arrival.

The younger boy noticed her staring and abruptly looked away. He was a little confused by the grim look she wore. After all, Ryo hadn't seemed bothered that she had burst in on the two of them and he hadn't even bothered getting off him while talking to her. That and the fact that Ryo handcuffing people to beds seemed perfectly normal to her.

Jenrya's eyes narrowed. _'Then again, Ryo wasn't who he appeared to be so why should his friend be any different?'_

Ritsu gave an uneasy laugh breaking the silence. This whole awkward tension atmosphere just wasn't her thing. As Jenrya got up and began buttoning his shirt, she said,

"You know, my friend has some cream that'll clear up those marks in no time. Do you want to come with me and get it? I have to give him something anyway."

A suspicious glance was shot her way, as he didn't reply.

She sighed. "Look, I know what you're thinking and I'm being honest when I say my intentions are completely sincere. I just want to make sure you're okay. Well…that and I need someone else to hide behind when Sei finds out I put a camera in his room again and gets really mad and chases me with a mallet while threatening to burn my yaoi manga but apart from that they're honourable! Besides you're a pretty boy uke! As a spiritual sister of yaoi, I would never do anything to hurt you, manipulate maybe but not hurt."

The younger boy massaged his temples. It was like talking to Shuichon. He smiled. Somehow, the fact that she was like Shuichon made her seem less apprehensive.

"Okay." He was probably insane but she couldn't make things any worse and she did help him. Besides, he really didn't want to be here when Ryo came back.

"Great, let's go!" she yelled latching on to his arm. The bluenette shifted uneasily and tried to pull away but Ritsu just tightened her grip.

"You're obviously one of those people who likes their personal space and it's only fair to tell you that invading personal space is a favourite hobby of mine so let's go!"

Suddenly Jenrya had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ryo was irritated. 

First the student council meeting took two hours because he had to repeat himself constantly to half of them until they got it and the other half hung on his every word, trying to sound impressive with long, complex explanations as to why this or that should happen. Most of the time they didn't even make sense.

If that wasn't bad enough, it seemed like everybody wanted to stop him from spending more time with his pet. As soon as he managed to get away from one person another would appear to ask him about something or another and of course he answered every query smiling and chatted amiably to them while inwardly promising to give Ritsu a list of each of their names to use to expand her voodoo doll collection.

He gave a small sigh of relief as he entered the room. He glanced over at the bed and wasn't surprised to see it empty with the handcuffs lying there unlocked._ 'Ritsu probably dragged him off somewhere.'_

He shrugged and sat down, flicking through some folders when the door opened.

"Finally back, Jen-chan?" asked the brunette smirking at the younger boy who ignored him and headed to the bathroom. Ryo's smirk widened as her made to follow the other but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

This was annoying, even Ritsu was stopping him from playing with his toy. "Yes?"

"Kinda rough for your first session weren't you?"

"He was defying me."

"I thought you wanted someone who would put up a fight."

He shrugged. "It was just a small warning that there will be consequences if he pushes me too far."

The girl looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Just be gentle, he's only a freshman."

He watched her retreating back as she headed off to her room, frowning slightly. Despite remembering what Sei had said about girls and their mood swings, Ritsu's behaviour was still somewhat unsettling.

He was closing the door as Jenrya came out of the bathroom clad in dark green pyjamas. The bluenette went to get into bed when strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him away.

Jenrya growled. Hadn't Ryo had enough fun tormenting him earlier? After Ritsu had decided drag him all over campus, all he wanted was to sleep.

"Do you ever think about anything besides molesting me?"

The brunette smirked pulling them both down on to his bed. "When you're in the room, how can I think about anyone else?"

Pushing up the top, he saw five long scratch marks marring the smooth skin of the younger boy's stomach. He frowned remembering Ritsu's words earlier. 'Maybe

Running his finger down one of them, he watched the freshman flinch and sighed pulling the other into his arms again. Jenrya shifted, surprised as the senior buried his face in his neck and made no move to try anything. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Feeling his pet stiffen, Ryo sighed murumuring, "Go to sleep Jen-chan."

The smaller one waited a long while before gradually relaxing. Ryo smirked, pulling him closer.

'_I guess I'll be gentle to make up for earlier. Just this once.'

* * *

_

Atsuki: You know what? That wasn't really that bad so I didn't have to up the rating after all.  
Ryo: Yeah, it was kinda disappointing. I think everyone wanted a lemon, me included.  
Atsuki: Yeah but that would be rushing it. You should always have nice periods. So…. next chappie, whips and kinky outfits?  
Ryo: (grinning evilly) Definitely!  
Atsuki: Okay everyone review please! What do you want to see in the next chapter?

1) Jen-chan in costume (I was thinking kitty but suggestions are welcome)  
2) Spanking session (Yay!)  
3) Collar and whips and chains (Yummy!)

Ryo: I want all of them  
Atsuki: Well you don't count. And a big thank you to my lovely reviewers: **kawaii-yaoi-overdose, Li'ain, ShadowGirl4ever, Evil genius at work, Puppeh, KimMi1, Dark Heart, Bboyz, Airkid and SnakeCharmer And CobraDancer**. Normally I'd answer all your reviews but I heard that answering reviews in chapters wasn't allowed so until someone can tell me whether that's true or not I won't risk it.


End file.
